


Sparks Between Us

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [4]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psionic Overload, Psionics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: When Kuprum's psionics go out of control, he can always count on his moirail Folykl to be there for him.





	Sparks Between Us

"Alright, dude, just chill out." Folykl had their hands buried in Kuprum's hair, as yellow and blue sparks raced between them. "I got this."

"FFUCK GET IT OUT!" Kuprum was barely suppressing a scream as his psionics continued to overload his system. Folykl's fingers traced around his horns, trying their best to soothe him as they siphoned the excess power flowing out of his mind. They shouldn't have stayed out yesterday FUCK. It was their fault he was backed up like this again.

"Come on Kups, you can do it this. Deep breaths. Let it all out. I can handle it." The sparks slowly shifted into bolts of psionic energies, racing up Folykl's arms and into the void of their eyes. Their starting to chirr relaxing tones into his ear, even as their eyes started to glow from the amount of energy being absorbed. "We're almost there pabe, you're so close to through this."

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Kuprum's shouts were getting hoarse, but the outpouring of energies was starting to trickle off. It was a only a few moments more before he let out a whimper and collapsed to his knees, psionic reserves run dry. Folykl's hands continued to stroke around his horns, calming chirrs louder against his back.

"I told you, you could make it through. I've got you." Kuprum managed a weak nod, still tense under Folykl's smaller form, but slowly he started to relax. The shorter's troll looked around the hiveblock again. It looked like a hurricane had hit, and if they had been much later getting back, it would have been much worse. The large pink and yellow battery looked largely unharmed at least, and they let out a sigh of relief.

"It's almost done right? Then we won't have to worry about this anymore." Kuprum nodded again, shifting slowly to roll onto his back. Folykl moved enough to let him turn up to face them, yellow tear stains streaking down his cheeks. He reached a hand up to  cup their cheek, and the other hand formed half a diamond, shaking slightly in his weakened state.  
  
"F-fuck. D-don't know what I'd do without you pabe." Folykl gave him a little nod, and reaching down to complete the diamond and wiping tears from his face with their other hand. This was the last time they'd let their diamond suffer through this.


End file.
